What We've Started
by immcool
Summary: Rose has been gone for a whole year to stabalize a fighting school, But Lissa has called her back to be her guard again. When Lissa opens a school in the court for Jill, what will happen when Rose sees Jills guardian, Dimitri? Lemons Later


**MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND!**

**Rose was proven innocent for the murder of the queen, were as Tasha was proven guilty. On her way to find Jill, Lissa's sister, she and Dimitri became friends, and he had forgiven himself, but neverrrrrr told Rose he still loves her. She never cheated on Adrian. And Adrian and her broke up because he wasn't the one. Lissa still became queen and Rose, was made her head guardian. **

* * *

><p>I was standing out side the airport doors in the blistering heat. The hard sun was glaring on me and I had pulled on my sunglasses, seeing as the sun was extraordinarily bright today. Sweat was running down the back of my neck were my hair laid. I didn't want to pull it up, considering I was in public and didn't want people questioning me on my numerous tattoos.<p>

Gosh, it was sooo hot, even in my baggy tank top and jean shorts. I wish my ride would just get here already. I knew my oufit wasn't cut out for fighting, but I was in public, no stritigos were going to attack.

I was excited to be going back to court, it had been almost a whole year since i've been gone. See, Lissa sent me to stabilize a school, on that specialized in fight for both dhamphirs and morior. She hadn't trusted anyone else to do it, well maybe Eddie, Mkhail, or Dimitri. Mkhail was with Sonya, and had now become her guardian, so that was out of question. Eddie was now Mia's guardian. And Dimitri was now Jill's. Me and Lissa hadn't really spent much time together in about the last three years? Yeah. And the two before that wern't all that peachy with her being kid napped, and my killing spree/ex-boyfriend trying to kill you thing going on. So last five years, SCREWED UP.

I looked down the road and a big black limo was pulling up. I looked at it and my mouth dropped, because it was for me. I saw a person get out of the car and it was Abe.

"Rose." I looked at him as he approached me.

"Old man." I smiled at him. I had missed him. He was creepy, dangerous, and ridiculous, but he was my dad. I walked up to him and gave him a hug and surprised him.

"You got soft." He said with a smile.

"Did not." And he knew it was the truth, i was not soft.

His driver walked up and grabbed my bags to put in the trunk while he pulled me into the limo.

"So how was it?" He said asking about the school.

"Its fine, its all running smooth now" I said. He nodded.

I looked over and saw his guardians sitting, not so tense, but ready to spring into action. I also saw my mom.

"Mom?"

She smiled and leaned over to give me a hug.

"Wait what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a guardian for the school now."

Did I mention Lissa had opened a new school for the kids at court? She figured it would be safer, considering St. Valdimers has so many stritigo attacks. And Jill would be attending that school, and Jill being one of the only kids at that school having a personal guardian, will be going to the school in court. And like I said, Dimitri is her guardian. So he will be living at court now.

It was nerve wrecking he would live there. Adrian knew the reason I had broken up with him was because of Dimitri, because I still loved him. I had tried to be with Adrain and get over Dimitri, and i thought i was getting over him, but Sonya had pointed out to me that I loved Adrian as more of a brother sort of type. She had also told me Dimtri had still loved me. I don't know if I necessarly believed that. If he had, he would tell me right? I mean he fully forgiven him self, then he would.

But he doesn't. And I had to move on. Which I have. I totally have.

"Thats great" I gave her a wide smile.

Who ever thought I would be sitting her having a civil conversation with my mother and father dearest?

I sure as hell hadn't.

* * *

><p>We entered the gates and they let us threw as soon as the saw my face.<p>

I left my parents in the garage, and i Sprinted over to Lissa's area.

No one stopped me from running right into her room, i was head guardian, they kinda couldn't.

She was walking towards the door. She froze to the spot for a moment, scared by the door flying open. When she saw me her face transfixed into a huge smile and she ran at me.

"Roseeeee!" She yelled and we hugged.

"Oh I missssed you." I said. My smile was growing.

There was a knock on the open door and we both turned to see Christain standing in the door. He looked at me in suprise.

"Rose?" He looked at me and tilted his head.

"Sparky"I said mocking him.

He laughed, to shocked to be mad.

He walked up to me to give me a hug, "I missed you, we weren't expecting you till later"

"Wellll, im here now."

"I geuss so. Huh." He said and thought for a moment. "Oh, Lissa, Jill has arrived." He said.

"Oh. Thats good." She said. She smiled, and it looked more genuine then before.

"Have you and Jill seen each other since last time I was here?" I asked.

"Yeah, her mother and step-father moved out here. So she comes up her every break." She smiled.

"Ahh." wondering how Lissa reacted when she met Jill's parents. That was her father's mistress after all.

The I thought for a moment. That means Dimitri is here right?

"Come on Rose, lets go see her."

Lissa took a step towards Christian and took his hand. "Wait." I said to her.

I ran to the mirror and looked in it and fixed my hair really quick.

"Okay, lets go." Christian and Lissa looked at each other.

We all walked downstairs and saw Jill standing there. She looked at Lissa and walked up to give her a hug.

I coughed a few times. She turned to look at me.

I laughed at her face. She looked surprised and ran up to give me a hug.

"Roseee!"

She lucky i like her.

"I thought you were setting up the school."

"I was, just finished. How have you been holding up kid?" I asked her.

"Good. You now, its funny watching the kids freak out at school."

"Ah," i said putting my arm around her. "You remind me of myself when i was a younging just like you," I flicked her nose.

Lissa was laughing at us, with a look of happiness in her eye. I had missed everyone so much, it was ridiculous.

But yet again, it wasn't. These people were my family. They are my family. I smiled to myself.

"Come on Rose, everyones waiting!" Lissa said walking gracefully towards the door.

I took a deep breath, I was ready for this. My family was on the other side of the door. Well, except for mom and dad, who had work, or what not.

"Well, lets not torture them with my missing presence anymore." I said pushing the door open, only to be attacked by a tiny blond ball of fury.

The small force being rocked into me sent me flying backwards, because all my gaurds were down. Well damn.

"ROSE! Oh my god! I missed you so much." A pair of arms were squeezing me into a tight hug. Holy Hell!

"Mia, I missed you too. But Your slowly killing me as we speak." I told her hugging her back.

"That pretty hot." I looked up to see who the voice belonged to, seeing Adrian. Surprise!

"How nice, Now help us up!" I said as Mia was pulled of me by someone and Adrian lent out a hand to help pull me up.

He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Little Dhamphir, I have missed you." He said pushing me to arms length, and looing me over. "And your as beautiful as ever."

I smiled, and pulled him back for a hug. No matter what happened, I would always love Adrian, as a brother.

I looked over his shoulder and saw a stunning girl I didn't recognize standing a little behind him.

Adrian seeing what caught my eye, pulled me over to her. "Rose, this is Danica. My fiance. " He said leading me to her,

I was shocked, I knew he had started dating someone but not that it was that serious. All the more, I was happy for him. I never wanted him to be sad, and by the look in his eye, I could tell he never would be with her. She was absolutely stunning.

She was wearing a green dress that only enhanced her green eyes and red hair wavy hair. It was clingy showing of her slender and tall form. Moroi.

"Oh goodness." She said pulling me into her, completely catching me off gaurd. "I've heard so much about you, its nice to meet you Rose."

I pulled back, "You too." I turned to Adrian. "How the hell did you get her?" Which he laughed off.

"Rose isn't the only one wondering that." Said a voice, which the owner of pulled me into there arms.

"Hi eddie," I said hugging him back tightly, this man was truly my brother. "I missed you way to much."

"Aw, Rosie, Abe was right, he told me you got soft."

I pulled back and punched him lightly.

"Shut up, i did not!"

Sonya and Mikhal both gave me quick hugs, and everyone else was just talking.

"Rose." Came a voice that I would know always.

I turned a looked into the endless brown eyes.

A smile that I couldn't hold back came to my face.

"Dimitri." We were friends. That was it. Friends. Even if I wanted more. Thats what we were. My heart would always love him. He would always be my first for a lot of things. But we had talked. And it was decided by Dimitri more then myself that it would be best if we both moved on. I dated here and there, and yes, I had done the dirty with selected few, but I never had loved anyone the way I loved him, and i honestly don't think I will.

He pulled me in for a hug, that in my mind seemed to last longer then a "just friends" hug would. My body reacted instantly. Pulling him tighter to me.

"Oh Roza, I'm so glad your home." He whispered into my hair, using my old nickname for me when we were more.

We're just friends. Just friends, I told myself.

"Me too, Comrade, Me too" I said, slowly, and sadly pulling back. Just friends. I needed a drink.

* * *

><p>We all just talked, and ate dinner. It was pretty late when Lissa, seeing my eyes start to drop decided it was my bed time. And cut off time. She took the martini glass out of my hand, telling me thought i had enough.<p>

"Aw, Liss." I said dropping my arm and head on her shoulder, "Your no fun. This is my welcome back party." Throwing my hands up in the air and spinning, tripping over my feet a little. That little trip was just enough to send me tumbling to the ground. But a pair of strong arms caught me just in time. I looked up into a pair of brown eyes for the second time that night.

I started giggling.

"Comrade my hero!" I said throwing my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

I quickly slipped out of his arms and ran back to Lissa.

"Lets blow this Popsicle stand." I was wasted.

It was my night off, well, actually it was my week off, because Lissa thought i need time to settle in and adjust.

I hadn't drank in forever, and I had become light weight. I knew I was defiantly going to regret this in the morning.

Lissa grabbed my arm and started towing me towards a chair.

"Rose," She said crouching in front of me, talking like i was. "Stay here for a few seconds, I have to go say bye to Christian. Okay?"

I nodded my head eagerly.

I got up and started walking around the banquet hall we were in. I couldn't see Lissa anymore, but she was surely safe.

I saw the door and shrugged. I was more then capable to walk myself to my room, which was 5 doors down from Lissa's, she had me staying in the royal palace, dream come true, i thought to myself and started giggling, again for the second time tonight.

"Rose Hathaway? Giggling? Again?" Dimitri coming out of nowhere said.

"Specail circumstances. Tonight. I've had a little to drink." I said hiccuping.

Dimitri shook his head, smiling his full rare smile.

My heart melted, no matter how drunk, he had such a powerful affect on me, maybe even more when i was drunk.

"Oh Roza."

My heart pounded faster.

He walked towards me, "Where were you going?"

"Lissa told me it was bed time." I stated simply, my drunken stupor not letting pick up on how stupid it sounded.

He laughed again.

"I'll walk you towards your room."

Oh. My. God. We're just friends.

We walked peacefully quiet. The silence was comfortable.

Just Friends.

We got to my door. I opened the door, and stood inside it just looking at Dimitri.

"Rose, I really am glad your back, and I still have you in my life, I'm glad we're friends." Just Friends.

" I am..." What I was about to say died on my lips, because there was suddenly warm presence crashed to it.


End file.
